Zobrist et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 70/198,054 filed May 24,1988, U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,289 (Nov. 7, 1989), discloses a method of ameliorating epileptic seizures. That invention in summary is a method of ameliorating generalized tonic-clonic type epileptic seizures in a mammal by systemically administering to a mammal in need of such treatment a compound having calcium antagonist activity and the formula: ##STR1## wherein X is hydrogen, a lower straight chain or branched alkyl, hydroxy, a halogen or a lower straight chain or branched alkyl halide; Y is a lower straight chain or branched alkyl; R1 is hydrogen, hydroxy or acetyloxy; R2 and R3 are each a lower straight chain or branched alkyl or a non-aromatic saturated or unsaturated cycloalkyl having no more than 6 carbon atoms or together are a heterocyclic, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof.
The art lacks and needs further methods for ameliorating such seizures.